


Sweet Dreams Aren't Always Helpful.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [27]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 102 Sweet Dream, F/F, Fluff, Slight Misunderstandings, That lipstick causes a lot of problems for Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Aren't Always Helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Hi, I was just wondering if you could do a fic where Peggy has to refrain from kissing Angie because she's wearing her Sweet Dreams lipstick? And Angie thinks its another rejection, but Peggy crushes to correct that judgement? Thanks ;)” (Anonymous)

"Angie … W-We can’t. What if someone is looking for us?" Peggy stammered as she backed away from her kinda-friend, kinda-person-she-kisses-on-occasion.

Angie was advancing on her like a predator, and usually Peggy would be all for giving in. But today she was going on a mission and she was wearing her 102 Sweet Dream lipstick. She couldn’t kiss Angie without knocking her right out. So, Peggy had to deny the persuasive girl this time around.

"Bull, English, and you know it," Angie retorted as she stopped just an inch from Peggy’s face, "Do you not want to kiss me? Is that it? Have I been reading the signs wrong?"

"N-No! Angie, of course not!"

"Then why do you look so scared, like I’m going to kill you or somethin’? I won’t hurt you, Peg. I … I really like you," Angie muttered, sounding defeated.

Peggy mulled over the idea of tell Angie what was going on. She looked up at the glum looking waitress and bit her lip. She couldn’t get Angie involved in her mess, it wasn’t fair. But Peggy didn’t want Angie to think she wasn’t interested. In fact, she was more than interested about this average girl, trying to make it big on Broadway.

"Angie … I really like you too. I just …" Peggy sighed and suddenly held Angie’s face in her hands.

Angie was caught by surprise and was frozen on the spot as Peggy leaned in to kiss her cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. She lingered there for a moment before pulling away and smiling at the dazed waitress.

"I’m going out tonight on business, and I didn’t want to ruin my makeup. Had it been any other night, I would have happily messed up my makeup for you," Peggy explained with a small smile.

Angie, still slightly stunned, managed a dopey smile in return.

"And as much as I’d love to stay and kiss you all night, I have to go. Phone company business, I’m afraid. So, I owe you a kiss."

Angie grinned at Peggy’s words, “Better not go back on your word, English. I’m gettin’ that kiss, and it’s going to be a good one.”

Peggy laughed and pulled Angie into a firm hug, a more intimate one than what ‘friends’ shared. They both pulled away with shy smiles.

"I’ll be back before you know it," Peggy promised with a wink before stepping away, readjusting her clothes and grabbing her purse.

She left Angie in her room, staring after her with another dopey smile on her face.

"I’ll be waiting."


End file.
